1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sports equipment, and more specifically to a seat adjuster for sports equipment for the purpose of adjusting the angle of inclination of a seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, common fitness equipment is equipped with a seat that has a backrest for allowing a user to operate it comfortably. However, the seat with a fixed angle of inclination has failed to satisfy users of different statue, and thus a seat with an adjustable angle of inclination is indispensable to the fitness equipment so as to relieve the user's tiredness caused by improper operation, and prevent muscle strains or displacement of bones in the user's legs during long-term exercise, and provide good support and high comfort for the user.
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 200808405 discloses a seat back adjustment mechanism for an article of sports equipment, comprising an adjustment unit that can be turned toward a predetermined direction to increase friction among a first friction member, a second friction member, and a base for the purpose of adjusting the angle of inclination of a seat back.
According the aforesaid design, the first and second friction members may easily get damaged under the action of frictional force to shorten the working life of the seat back adjustment mechanism. Besides, the seat back adjustment mechanism needs to be equipped with a lot of components for providing enough friction to hold the seat back in position, causing complication of the whole structure and increasing the cost.